roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck
}} Luck '''is one of the maps in Phantom Forces. It was added along with the Ravod 911 and Highway Lot revamps, and the game mode Capture the Flag. Overview Luck is a large map based around a Las Vegas-styled Casino. It inherits a similar aesthetic to Dunes, as this map was intended to be its replacement, however, Shaylan decided the map was too different to be a replacement, hence the name. Objectives Landmarks The map consists of many structures, such as motels, that can be found in its previously intended predecessor, Dunes. New to Luck, however, are multiple large, named buildings, most notably its casinos to which the map owes its name. There are also many vehicles such as a tank destroyer, multiple police cars, and vehicles in the casino. * '''Casino * Dabbing Statue * Collapsed Watertower * Motels * D'Arcy Suite It should be noted that, in the latest version of the map, it is restricted to only the Casino area during TDM and KC matches, with the motels and street being opened up during KOTH, Flare Domination and CTF. Strategy The interior of the map's central casino is very tight and promotes close to medium range engagements. Therefore low TTK weapons are a good choice for aggressive and/or capturing-focused players. The Carbine class is particularly suited for this map, possessing a low TTK at close range while also being sufficient in midrange combat. The AR-15 platform, in general, is a good all-around weapon platform for Luck with their high rate of fire, low recoil, and potential to kill at longer ranges. The streets in Luck (when not on the TDM or KC versions of the map) have very long, flat sightlines, adorned with abandoned vehicles. A cautious player should keep in mind to use these vehicles as cover from sniper fire. Use of the sliding mechanic can help to dodge enemy fire here. Multiple buildings around the map have wide windows that are useful for inconspicuous sniping, as well as quick access to the motels if necessary. There is also a window from the roof access on either side of the casino which provides easy access to the top room above the hill, though this is not present in KC or TDM. Easter Eggs Luck has a large variety of easter eggs scattered through the map, mostly consisting of musical references. * The map's layout and scenery are based off the fictitious rendition of Primm, Nevada that appears in the video game Fallout: New Vegas. The B.B. Mayday's casino is a reference to the game Night in the Woods. The building itself, and the car in the middle of B.B. Mayday's is a derivation of the Vikki and Vance casino and a reference to the death car inside it, respectively. * The D'arcy Hotel itself is a reference to the former bassist of the band The Smashing Pumpkins, D'arcy Wretzky. ** The red paintings inside the hotel are references to Mark Rothko's Seagram Murals, and the sculpture in the penthouse above the reception hall is in reference to the album cover of A Black Mile to the Surface by Manchester Orchestra. ** Additionally, on a Fantasea vending machine in the receptionist break room is graffiti of the words "the ocean" above "your grave" which is a reference to Beach Life-in-Death, a song from Twin Fantasy (Face to Face), another album by Car Seat Headrest. ** The moon lander on the roof of the hotel is a homage to the UFO on original Dunes. * One of the spawn rooms for Ghosts in the motels is painted dark grey with an upturned red-and-white striped bed and a yellow ceiling light, where "How was I supposed to know? c:" is scrawled on the wall. This is a reference to the song The Ballad of Costa Concordia by the band Car Seat Headrest off of the album Teens of Denial. * A silhouette of the album art of The Colour and the Shape by the Foo Fighters is painted onto a broken-down door in the rear motel. In the front motel complex, a TV that looks like an apple has a screenshot taken from the music video of the Naked Giants' song TV. YouTube personality and game critic Jim Sterling makes frequent use of the "TV that looks like an apple" clip in his content, which its use here is alluding to. ** On the front motel complex is a billboard which includes the text "Board your chariots on a jaunt to Caligula's Keep for a week of debauchery", which contains multiple references; the wording itself is a reference to Cute Thing, another song from Twin Fantasy, whereas "Caligula's Keep" is a knock-off name of the real casino Caesars Palace, giving purpose to its ancient Roman aesthetic, which is in turn a reference to Caesar's Legion, a cult from Fallout: New Vegas, and lastly the pineapple and yo-yo silhouetted in yellow are allusions to objects frequently mentioned along one another in Prequel, a fan-webcomic dedicated to The Elder Scrolls video game series. * On the ceiling of a ruined motel room, graffiti reading "How many optimists?" is drawn around a light bulb, which is a reference to the song White Privilege by the band IDLES from their album Brutalism. Trivia * Easily visible on the map is a dabbing statue of a Robloxian. * The name “Luck” refers to the main building being a casino. * This is one of the many desert-themed maps, the others being Dunes, Crane Site, Mirage, Desert Storm, and Refinery. * This is the only in-game map in which a Youtuber participated. Said Youtuber was BillyCurve, also known as "Leelee", who has sadly retired from YouTube. * There is a billboard displaying an ad that shows a colored background and a white caption that reads "M60 X". This is a parody of the iPhone X Category:Maps